Online data communications are quite prevalent and pervasive in modern society, and are becoming more so all the time. Moreover, developments in software, communication protocols, and peripheral devices (e.g., video cameras, three-dimension video cameras, and the like), along with developments in other computing disciplines, have collectively enabled and facilitated the inclusion of multimedia experiences as part of such communications. Indeed, the multimedia nature and aspects of a given communication session are often the focus and even essence of such communications. These multimedia experiences take forms such as audio chats, video chats (that are usually also audio chats), online meetings (e.g., web meetings), and of course many other examples could be listed as well.
Using the context of online meetings as an illustrative example, it is often the case that one of the participants in the video conference call is a designated presenter, and often this user opts to embed a digital representation of themselves (i.e., a persona) as part of the offered presentation. By way of example, the user may choose to have a video feed embedded into a power point presentation. In a simple scenario, the video feed may include a depiction of the user as well as background information. The background information may include a view of the wall behind the user as seen from the point of view of the video camera. If the user is outside, the background information may include buildings and trees. In more advanced versions of this video conferencing paradigm, the persona is isolated from the background information found in video feed. This allows viewers to experience a more natural sensation as the embedded persona they see within the presentation is not cluttered and surrounded by distracting and undesired background information.